Made With Love
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry and Draco have been married for about twenty years, making them therefore about forty years old. They already have two kids, Adrian and Cadence, and have one more on the way. Auror!Draco Draco/Harry Bottom!Harry


**Made With Love** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco have been married for about twenty years, making them therefore about forty years old. They already have two kids, Adrian and Cadence, and have one more on the way. Draco is an Auror (to mix it up for a change, since it always seems to be Harry as the Auror, and it really just gets redundant in my opinion, lol), while Harry takes time off due to his third pregnancy.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, of course!

**Rating:** PG or PG-13, I'd say, for brief mentions of pregnancy.

**Warnings:** Slash. Meaning boy on boy lovin'. Oh, and Mpreg, too. :D Boy marriage, too? Lol.

**Timing:** Er… the boy's - er, _men_, that is - are about forty in this, so, fully grown and whatnot. They already have two kids, does that give you any indication? Hahaha. XD I think this is the oldest I've ever written them, lol. Actually, wait, scratch that, I _know_ it is. Haha.

**A/N:** Okie, so, this is my Christmas fic for my friend alaana_fair, over on lj. Hope you like this alaana! XD And yeah I know, crappiest name ever, right? Lol, deal, I guess. Haha.

**DISCLAIMER:** JKR rules the Potterverse, I just live in it.

--

Being an Auror certainly had its perks. The Ministry of Magic definitely cared about family, if the way that they allowed you to go on leave once your partner had just given birth was anything to go by.

Coming through the green flames of the floo network from work to home, Draco Malfoy stepped through ad into the living room of 17 Waterford Street.

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Draco stared at his chaise and the floor, seeing the both of them covered in threads and needles and yards of fabrics, all disgustingly bright red and forest green. "Harry? Are you in here?" he yelled about, searching for his husband.

"Draco!" Harry squealed brightly, and Draco turned his head sharply at the sound, only to see Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen, clutching a large glass bowl in the crook of one arm and stirring something in it with a wooden spoon with the other hand. "You're home!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhm… yeah." He pointed behind him with a thumb. "What're you doing back there?"

"Oh!" Harry grinned. "I'm making Christmas stockings! New ones for us, and one for the new baby." Absentmindedly, he rubbed his stomach where their baby was, and felt him kick, as though on demand. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed, laughing, and smiled at the blond.

Draco smiled back at him, walked over and pulled the brunet into his arms, leaning down to kiss him. "Hello."

"Hello," Harry returned the smile, grinning widely. "I'm making cookies," he exclaimed, loving that he could make his husband happy with the simplest things.

"I see that," said Draco, peering down at the contents of the bowl. "Finish later?" he suggested gently.

Harry nodded, setting the bowl down on the kitchen counter.

"So how was your day, my lovey?" Draco asked him, pulling the brunet over to the couch with him.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Harry sighed as he plopped himself down onto the couch next to Draco. "Brought Adrian to school - gods, I can't believe he's already in kindergarten - picked him up - he's upstairs taking a nap right now - brought Cadence to her friend's house for a sleepover, and then started on the stockings. I just thought, you and I could really use some new ones. I mean, we've had them for nearly thirty years now already, and since we have a new baby on the way I figured I should make one for him, as well. You know? He should be born around Christmas, so he should therefore have one, too."

Draco tightened his arms around his husband at this. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Harry," he replied, planting a tender kiss on the top of the dark-haired man's head.

Harry smiled from beneath him, grabbed from beside him, and went back to sewing the stockings, happy just to be content as he was.

_Seventeen days 'til Christmas…_

_Finite!_

--

**A/N:** Let me know how you like (or don't, lol)! This is meant to be a Christmas gift fic for the wonderful, loverly Alaana_fair, whom I ADORE TO DEATH. XD Hahaha.

Hope you enjoy! And happy holidays, everybody. :D

Love,

-Nymphy Fate.


End file.
